1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluid proof connector and (specifically a waterproof connector.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-232369 discloses a waterproof connector to be mounted on a case of a device, such as an inverter. This connector includes a tubular housing that can fit into a mounting hole on a case. An annular seal is mounted on the outer peripheral surface of the housing for providing watertightness between the inner peripheral surface of the mounting hole and the outer peripheral surface of the housing. The seal is fit into a mounting recess recessed over the entire circumference on the outer peripheral surface of the housing so as not to come off the housing.
The mounting recess is formed simultaneously with the housing by a mold that is opened in a radial direction when the housing is molded of resin. However, a mounting recess that is by opening the molding mold in the radial direction has a parting line of the mold crossing the mounting recess and sealing performance of a seal may be reduced by burrs produced along the parting line. Further, a processing work such as the removal of the burrs is necessary to ensure sealing performance of the seal.
An object of the invention is to ensure sealing performance of a seal without processing work after molding.